Stefan Johansson
|birthplace = Växjö, Sweden |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired |firstrace = 1980 Argentine Grand Prix |lastrace = 1991 British Grand Prix }} Stefan Nils Edwin Johansson (born 8 September 1956 in Växjö, Kronoberg County, Småland, Sweden) is a Swedish former racing driver who drove in Formula One from to and from to , scoring 12 podiums and 88 points. Johansson started his career with two races with the team in 1980, failing to qualifying both times; in he was entered at the , but he did not race. He returned in in mid-1983 with , scoring no points. Replaced at Spirit, Johansson was left without a drive for . Mid-way into the season, he joined to replace the injured Martin Brundle. After Tyrrell were banned, Johansson replaced the injured Johnny Cecotto at . For , Johansson continued his career in the same vein, as a replacement at Tyrrell, this time for the suspended Stefan Bellof. This lasted just one race as René Arnoux's sacking at meant the Swede got a drive at the Italian team that lasted two seasons. Unfortunately, Johansson was deputy for Michele Alboreto and was unable to score any victories, but six podiums showed it wasn't a fruitless effort, but Johansson was replaced by Austrian Gerhard Berger at the end of . Johansson moved to for . Perceived by some as a stop-gap signing before Ayrton Senna was to join the team, Johansson scored five podium, but a victory still eluded him. Unable to secure a top drive for , Johansson moved down the grid and joined Arnoux, the man he replaced at Ferrari, at . Johansson had a disappointing season, finishing only four times and scoring no points. Taking a risk in , Johansson joined the new team, scoring his final podium after an audacious strategy worked out the . Johansson left after a fall out with new owner Peter Monteverdi and was sacked after two non-qualifications in . Johansson's final F1 season saw him drive twice for and four times for , only qualifying once. Johansson moved into IndyCar racing post-retirement, but was not successful. Johansson finally found success in Sportscar racing, winning the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1997 with former teammate Alboreto and Tom Kristensen. Formula One Career Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results | |||||||||||||0|NC}} |||||||0|NC}} |- ! |colspan=18|Did not compete | |12th|7th| |14th||0|NC}} | | | | | |11th|3|17th}} | | | | | |9th| | | | | | | |26|7th}} | | |10th| | | | | |11th| | | | |12th| |23|5th}} | | | |7th|8th| | | |7th| | | | | | |30|6th}} | |10th| | | | | | |11th| | | | |9th|0|NC}} | | | | | | | | | |8th| | | | | |6|12th}} | |||||||||||||||0|NC}} | ||| | | | |||||||||0|NC}} Notes External links * Wikipedia article * STATS F1 profile Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish Drivers Category:1980 Début Drivers Category:Shadow Drivers Category:March Drivers Category:Spirit Drivers Category:Tyrrell Drivers Category:Toleman Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Ligier Drivers Category:Onyx Drivers Category:AGS Drivers Category:Footwork Drivers Category:Stefan Johansson